


Hideaway

by EarthQueenofGehenna



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not Related, Demon Powers, M/M, OT3, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthQueenofGehenna/pseuds/EarthQueenofGehenna
Summary: Someone is after Rin?Who better to keep him safe than a couple of centuries old demon kings...Although, if they cant use their demonic abilities, it could be a little more difficult than anticipated.Come along for the ride





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say a big thank you to Thebeingofeverything for being supportive and giving me the confidence to write my own fic! Go check hers out if you haven't already!
> 
> Anyways, this really doesn't follow anything in particular, just something I thought up while staring at the ceiling at work. Took quite a few creative liberties and such, but I think all in all, itll turn out to be a neat little story for the OT3. 
> 
> Positive criticism is much appreciated!  
> Enjoy the show ♡

 

"OKUMURA!"

"Huh?! Wha-?” 

*Crash* 

“Ow," Rin stuttered out as he fell out of his chair, hitting the floor with an audible thud.

"Damn it, Yukio. Did you have to drop the book on my desk? Coulda just tapped me on the shoulder, or something," he mumbled out with a light blush dusting his cheeks, rubbing the back of his head before getting back into his chair. 

Yukio just sighed heavily and said, "for the last time, Rin, you have to pay attention. I know it’s difficult for someone like you to stay focused, but pl-"

Rin jumped up to cut him off, angrily pointing, and yelled, "what do you mean by ‘someone like me,’ huh?!"

Bon chirped up from his seat and said, smirking, "he means that you're a dumbass, Okumura."

“Oh, shut up, Bon. At least my hair doesn't look like a boyband reject.” Rin snickered with a pointed stare.

Bon started spluttering indignantly, face turning red, “you’re on thin ice, Okumura!”

“ALRIGHT! That’s enough you two.” Yukio interjected, cutting off Rin’s retort.

“Can we please continue without any interrupt- oh for the love of, what now?” Yukio said with a hand on his face as a knock interrupted him.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Okumura, but Sir Pheles would like to see Okumura Rin immediately,” said the exorcist at the doorway. “And he said to tell you that he will debrief you as soon as you’re done with classes.”

Rin looked around a little nervously. He never really knew how he felt being alone with the headmaster, especially after he’d revealed himself as Samael, demon king of time. Despite everyone else apparently knowing that, it was still a shock for Rin. 

Nonetheless, he let a confident smirk cover his face and strolled towards the door.

“Later guys. Don’t learn too much without me. Hah!” Rin laughed and saw Yukio give a small quirk of a smile before looking up at him.

“Just-- you’re not getting out of the classwork that was assigned, I still expect you to finish it as soon as you get back to the dorm!”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha, Teach,” Rin shot back and shook his head.

“Right this way, Okumura.” 

He followed the exorcist out the door and down the hallway, wondering what Mephisto could possibly need from him now.

A few minutes after Rin left the classroom and Yukio finally got back to teaching, another presence waltzed into the room.

What now?! Yukio thought angrily. He turned around, exasperated, and was shocked to see Mephisto standing there.

“Ah, Sir Pheles, what a surprise. I thought you were going to retrieve me after I finished teaching for the day?”

Mephisto just arched a brow at the question. “Whatever gave you that idea, Professor Okumura? I came to get Rin. We have some matters to discuss regarding his constant slacking off and sleeping in his classes.” 

“Honestly,” Mephisto started to say, more to himself than anyone else, “I’ve been alive for countless years and I swear, I have never seen someone so lazy!”

“But… Then who--?” Yukio was cut off.

“Where is Mr. Okumura?” Mephisto asked, looking around the room, confusedly. 

Mephisto froze, nose flaring as he inhaled deeply to follow a light, rapidly fading, but unmistakable scent in the room. 

His eyes widened slightly

...No, it can’t be.

"Sir- Sir Pheles? Are you alright?" Yukio asked, concern evident in his voice, as he took in Mephisto's frozen form.

Mephisto quickly snapped out of it. 

"Ah right! Silly me! Of course I sent for Rin. Bye-Bye now!" 

With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared from the room. Leaving Yukio with his mouth slightly open and staring at the fading puff of pink smoke. What the hell was that about?

Ah jeez, Rin thought, wonder what Mephisto wants now? 

He came to the conclusion that it probably had something to do with fact that he was always passing out in class. But it’s not -his- fault the normal classes are so boring. 

Rin just groaned out loud to himself, barely noticing the direction the man in front of him was leading him. Just then, an odd new scent tickled his senses. It kind of smelled of blood? But different. Old, and stale... 

*Drip* 

Huh? 

*Drip* 

Rin zeroed in on the sound, eyes searching around the empty corridor, trying to find the source. 

*Drip* 

He looked straight ahead and then glanced a little further down. It was coming from the man's hand... 

What the hell?

"Hey, uh, did you, um, did you know your arm is...leaking?" Rin’s voice cracked on the last word as he realized he should've probably kept quiet. 

The man in front him stopped, still facing away from Rin, and that's when the air started to change around him. 

No longer calm, Rin felt his skin start to prickle, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and his flames bubbling just underneath his skin as the threatening silence started to wash over him.

"Hey man, is uh, is everything okay?" Rin started backing up slowly as the air got thicker with the scent of old blood and a palpable tension. The man in the exorcist uniform still said nothing. 

As he was backing away, he started to notice what shape the uniform was in. Jacket rumpled, slightly ripped on the right elbow, pants just a little too short for his height.

Oh shit...that's not his uniform. He’s not an exorcist. Who the hell is he then?

Rin started to grab for his sword, he was going to take the bastard out if he didn’t start talking!

But a soft murmuring became noticeable, making the tips of his pointed ears twitch, trying to locate where the noise was coming from. Though it was like it was coming from all directions. 

The voice was getting louder, sounding like a thousand voices talking at once and becoming deafening within seconds. 

Rin dropped to his knees, fisting his hair with his clawed hands, gasping for air and staring with wide, unseeing eyes. The voices were coming from inside his own head. Crowding his mind with incoherent chaos, the pressure building until it felt like his skull would fracture.

One voice was louder than the rest, though he could only just hear its hiss of words over the immense volume in his mind.

"Show me your power, boy. I can feel it there, hidden away in the darkest corners of your soul. Show it to me."

Rin could feel his flames trying to force their way through his skin, trying to protect him from the unseen force assaulting him.

"Oh dear, Mikael," came a lilting voice from behind Rin’s shoulder, "you never did take very good care of your toys, did you?"

All at once, the voices vanished from his head to leave him lying on the floor, skin drenched in sweat. Rin gasped in big, heaving breaths while spit pooled by his face as he made no effort to swallow, his body trying to recover from the brutal assault on his mind. 

Rin’s ears were ringing, eyes wet and blurry. Pulling together as much energy as he could muster, he got his hands underneath him, body shaking tremendously with the effort it took to push himself up and look behind him.

"Samael," the voice sounded more like a hundred voices, all speaking in unison, "long time, no see."

"Ah, yes, I suppose it has been quite a long time, hasn't it? Maybe a couple hundred years or so? Do tell me, how have you been?" Mephisto delivered the question pleasantly enough, but Rin could hear an undercurrent of...fear? 

Wait... Was that actual fear Rin could hear in Mephisto's voice? Unease started to spread through his stomach as he wondered what could possibly spook the powerful demon king of time.

"Aye, you should know, Samael," Mikael chuckled, the multitude of voices sounding dark and venomous as he continued "you were the one that trapped me in that pocket of time, were you not? Day after day, year after year, reliving the same loop. It’s enough to make a being go mad."

Rin was watching Mikael, trying to make sense of whatever the hell was going on, when he heard an audible thud that made him jump back towards Mephisto, scanning the area for any new danger. 

His eyes finally landed on a bloody arm, no longer connected to Mikael’s body, fingers twitching slightly as the life left it. Rin slowly came to the realization that the arm on the floor was the same one that had been leaking earlier.

"What the shit?! What- why is your arm on the floor?!" Rin gagged out in total confusion, disgust painting his features. His eyes widened in disbelief, staring at the arm like it would somehow answer the question itself.

"Bloody hell, I don’t think this body will hold out much longer. Looks like we'll have to catch up another time, Samael." Mikael let his gaze fix on Rin, addressing him, "but you, boy, I desire the power you keep locked inside. I can hear it calling out for me, singing to me, begging me to release it. Power so great it allowed me to break out of that perpetual hell just so I could seek it out. Show it to me, boy!" 

Mikael went to lunge for Rin, and he jumped backwards with a yelp. Mikael only just missed his arm when Mephisto seized the opportunity to distract the degrading creature. 

"Eins, zwei, drei!" Rin only had a second to realize Mikael was frozen in place before Mephisto snapped his fingers and transported them to his office.

Leaning against his desk, bruised eyes darker against the pallor of his skin with a sheen of sweat coating his face, Mephisto looked wiped out.

Rin just stood, dumbfounded and at a loss for words, as the surreal reality of what just transpired hit him with such force he felt his knees get weak. 

There were so many questions on his tongue but Mephisto put up a finger as a request for silence, and, with a shaky inhale, managed to get out, "I'm sure you're very confused, Rin, but we don't have time to waste right now. Mikael will be able to break through that within minutes and will come for you. I simply do not have the strength on my own to keep him contained for longer. As soon as we get to safety, I will be happy to fill you in." 

Rin watched in stunned silence as Mephisto appeared to be searching for something in his desk, mumbling something about becoming more organized if he survived this.

Wait... 

"What do you mean IF we survive this?! Who was that man? What the hell is going on?!" Rin, no longer able to keep silent, gestured wildly with his hands while his tail lashed behind him, firing questions in Mephisto's direction, eyes wild and face lined with confusion.

Mephisto just sighed heavily, cocking his head in his direction, "I told you, Rin, I will tell you all you need to know, after we get-"

Mephisto was abruptly cut off as an explosion wrecked the room, throwing Rin into a wall and knocking the air straight out him.

Eyes unfocused, burning from the thick smoke filling the room, ears ringing and head throbbing, Rin struggled to sit up, slowly coming back to his senses as he took note of the destruction. 

Mephisto's grand desk was reduced to splintered wood, flames licking the walls as they consumed everything in their path, black smoke becoming suffocating as it filled the confines of the office. 

Through the tears streaming down his face he caught a glimpse of white fabric underneath the rubble of the desk.

"Mephisto!" Rin cried out, coughing as he inhaled more of the overpowering smoke. He crawled as low to the floor as he could, slowly making his way to the figure underneath the destruction. 

Rin began pushing and pulling the chunks of smoldering wood off the body to reveal patches of Mephisto's skin, glassy from burns already healing, and the blackened smudges on his white suit next to still smoldering holes. 

Rin started coughing violently, shaking Mephisto, his whole body on top of him as he desperately tried to wake the demon up. 

Mephisto groaned, forehead creasing as he began come to. Left eye opening slightly, he took in the scene of a soot and tear streaked Rin straddling him. 

A soft chuckle escaped him, bewildering Rin. 

Didn’t the demon know they were about to die?!

"What the hell is funny about this?!" Rin spat out, glowering at the smirking demon king.

"Oh, it's nothing really. But next time you want to get me on my back, I would appreciate it if you took less...destructive measures. Dinner would be a more appropriate place to start, wouldn't you agree?"

Gaping at the demon underneath him, Rin wondered if demon kings could get brain injuries. 

Was he flirting with him? While the room was on fire? And there was a psycho killer after them?

Rin just pushed it out of his mind to scramble off of Mephisto and ask him if he could move.

Which, they both soon found out, wasn’t happening, because the desk broke his leg. Demonic healing slowed down significantly from the amount of strength Mephisto used to distract Mikael.

Sinister laughter came from the doorway.

"Humans come up with such fun toys, Samael! No wonder you love them. Aye, that thing I threw in here was called a grenade. It's like a big bomb in tiny packaging. Have you ever seen such a thing, Samael?" 

Mikael cackled before continuing, "But anyway, this body is giving out on me, the poor lad’s eyes are missing now. But I know you're in here, Samael. I feel your power."

Mephisto held his finger to his lips, suggesting they needed to be very quiet. 

Right, Rin thought, if he couldn’t see or hear them, they’d have a better chance of getting out of this alive.

Trying to wrack his brain for ideas on a quick escape plan, he was startled out of it when the window behind him shattered. 

Before he could say anything, he was picked up around his middle and Mephisto disappeared from his sight. 

A blink later he was breathing in fresh air and flying across rooftops. He glanced up as best he could from the position he was in and saw a raggedy maroon coat whipping around in the wind behind them as they moved further away from the burning academy. 

Maroon coat? Why did that seem so familiar? 

But Rin knew nothing more as the events of the last hour caught up to him and his vision went black.

 


End file.
